


Possible Yearning

by piattos



Category: Gloria's House
Genre: Comfort, Cousins, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, I checked, Paralysis, Slice of Life, this is LITERALLY the only fanfic out there, welp this cartoon is as obscure as it gets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piattos/pseuds/piattos
Summary: Not thinking about the past is difficult when the subconscious is not on the same page.
Kudos: 1





	Possible Yearning

It was late at night when Rodney heard something from the living room. His cousin Wheels--Peter was his real name--was staying with them for the weekend. They were all surprised to find that he had to get around in a wheelchair once he got out of the taxi, hence the nickname. Although his family had acted quite awkwardly during the first few hours he had arrived, having had no idea how to entertain someone with his condition, they soon learned to treat him like any other guest after Wheels expressed his annoyance at their eagerness to assist him. So eventually, everyone managed.

Wheels slept on the sofa that night since a trip to the stairs would be a journey for him. It was an understandable concern.

Rodney was in the kitchen, fetching a glass of water. He nearly dropped his glass when he suddenly heard what sounded like soft whimpering coming from the lounge room. Wheels was right there, wide awake and sitting upward. He pounded on his legs with his fists, his eyes were red and teary.

Concerned, Rodney asked, "Is... Is everything okay?"

Wheels was startled and he immediately wiped his face, trying to compose himself.

"Yeah, yeah! Everything's fine," he responded. "I just had... a dream."

"Was it a bad dream? Like night terrors or something?"

"No, not at all. It wasn't a bad dream at all, actually."

"But why were you...?"

Rodney's voice trailed off having seen Wheels looking like he was embarrassed to be seen sniffling and rubbing his eyes.

"What was the dream about?" he asked, changing the question.

Wheels thought for a second.

"Do you remember the reason why I ended up in the wheelchair?"

Rodney recalled the question his sister had asked before dinner, if Wheels had always been in a wheelchair. It was when everyone discovered that he had broken his back on a wild bucking horse in a rodeo competition.

"Yes," answered Rodney. "Yes, I do."

"Well, the details aren't important, but I dreamt that I could walk again."

"Really? You dreamt about yourself before uh... the accident? I had no idea that happens," remarked Rodney.

"Apparently it does," confirmed Wheels. "I mean... I've gotten used to being like this, really. But when I get these dreams where I'm using my legs, like running, jumping, dancing... I just get angry. And sad."

Rodney sat by the chair next to the sofa. "Is it because... after you wake up, you, um... realise that you can't do that anymore?"

"It makes me wish I could dream forever, to be honest."

Even in his slow mind, Rodney did not like the meaning behind those words. He caught himself not really knowing how to respond to that.

"I'm sorry, Rodney. I didn't mean to burden you with my problems," said Wheels. "I've had these types of dreams before. If I could get used to being in a wheelchair, then I'll just have to get used to having these dreams too. It just takes a while. You can go back to sleep now, if you like."

Rodney looked at him.

"If... If you like... we can talk about it," he offered. "I'm a really good listener. Unless you want to be alone, then I can just go..."

"Actually, I'd like it if you stay awhile," pleaded Wheels.

"Okay, if that's what you want."

Rodney made himself comfortable. He set his glass of water aside on a table. Wheels laid his head down on the table, as if he were a patient talking to a therapist.

"Before I say anything, can you promise me to keep everything we talked about between us?" asked Wheels.

"Mum's the word," said Rodney in agreement.

Wheels took a breath, and said, "My check-up is coming soon, and I'm not excited about what the doctor has to say."

"How come? Do you have some type of serious illness?" asked Rodney.

"No," answered Wheels. "On the contrary, I've been told that I'm as healthy as ever. But since recovering from the operation--you know, to get my back fixed--the doctor also has to check my legs. He runs the tip of his pen on my leg to see how much I can feel from that one then the other."

Wheels rubbed his palms on his thighs. "It's been over two years now... and it hasn't improved," he added.

Rodney whimpered a little at the very crestfallen expression that took over Wheels's face. He scratched at the back of his head. There was something he wanted to say to him, but he was hesitating.

"What's wrong?" asked Wheels, having noticed Rodney's anxious expression.

"I wanted to ask something but I'm afraid it might be a stupid question."

"I don't mind. Go ahead."

With his permission in mind, Rodney asked, "Don't you wish you could walk again?"

Wheels smiled at the question, but there was a deep sadness in his eyes as well. "I can't say I haven't," he answered. "Those dreams have to mean something so, somewhere deep in the corners of my mind... maybe. But if you asked me just after the operation, my answer would've been a firm 'yes.'"

"Why does it seem like you don't want to anymore?"

"It's not that I don't want to. I just really want to get over what happened. I'm just frustrated when the doctor keeps bringing it up. I've already got my life back. I'm still a champion swimmer, for crying out loud!" Wheels let out a deep sigh. "It makes me look helpless."

Seeing Wheels in distress, Rodney placed a hand on his ankle. Wheels's feet twitched from the sensation which he can only feel ever so slightly. "I don't think you're helpless."

Wheels placed his hand on Rodney's with a tender touch. "Really?"

"I think you're really cool. And very strong for always having a smile on your face, despite what you went through. You never let things get you down."

"Aw, that's not true," said Wheels, flattered as a little smile formed on his lips. "I feel sad sometimes, like, you know, just now?"

"Sure, but it's okay to be sad sometimes as long as you get back on your feet again." Rodney immediately put a hand to his mouth, terrified that he might've chosen the wrong words. "I'm so sorry! What I mean is... Oh no! Oh, my God...!"

Wheels watched Rodney's face turn red with embarrassment, sweating nervously as he scratched his head, making his blond hair frazzled. He had to stifle the sound coming out of his mouth, bringing tears to his eyes.

"Oh no! I think I've hurt your feelings," noted Rodney, dejectedly. "I should probably go back to my room now."

He was about ready to walk away. His head hanging low, he tripped on his own feet. He had to hold on to the other chair's armrest to save himself from a fall. Wheels burst out laughing, unable to help it any longer. He was laughing so hard, he held onto his ribs.

"You... you looked so serious with... w-with your worried look!" he said between breaths. "Now, _I'm_ sorry! Hahaha!"

Rodney was at a loss for words who still felt embarrassed with himself. Seeing the utter look of joy in his cousin's face and his wild red hair swaying as his entire body convulsed with every chortle, Rodney had no choice but to join him. He had to settle on the couch, right beside Wheels to try and catch his breath. He held onto his shoulders and Wheels held onto him. They rode out their laughter into the quiet night.

Fortunately, no one in the house was awaken by the excitement. When the first one to wake up in the house turned on the lights that morning, they were left scratching their heads to see Rodney's lanky frame awkwardly sprawled on the opposite part of where Wheels had been sleeping, who didn't seemed to mind having a foot near his face. They snored loudly in their deep slumber, so no one opted to disturb them for the time being. It was a lovely morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I just happen to catch this cartoon on some kids' channel and, for some reason, it got me hooked. I decided to watch the entire series online and one episode in particular, "Wheels," struck a chord with me when they feature a character whose paralysis was NOT congenital, and they didn't milk the 'inspirationally disabled' route. The idea for the story was based on my experience about being able to dream that I could walk when I was partially crippled for a year due to getting spinal TB.
> 
> Oh and for those who knew me, yes, one of them _does_ have the same name as mine and he's my favorite character for that reason. I'm so profound /s


End file.
